The Wandering Hunter
by megatronus89
Summary: Bravely i have fought, and slayen my enemies. Honour and glory were mine, but although i fight until this barren wasteland were red with blood. I could not bring back the dead. Taking the gift of chakra from the world so none shall ever use its power for evil. I sealed myself away until i was needed once again. Ch. 1 is a teaser.
1. Chapter 1

Alright i have watched the two vol. Of RWBY on Netflix and i hage to say it was pretty awesome. And i have to say i did read some xovers aswell. And i am at awe with both the show and the fanfics. And i say this will be my first fanfic RWBY/Naruto.

Now i dont know if i should have a pairing right now. Since i kinda like each of team rwby's members in a certain way. Rose has that hyperactive innocence. Wiess is much like Tora from toradora. Blake cool plain and simple. And yang... reminds me of temari and anko, being quick witted, indepented, sassy... love the sassy.

Now naruto will be the only student that i know of that will be a solo hunter. Thus the name of the fic. Ronin Ryoshi or The Wandering Hunter... don't know which was picked as i write this part. Well Here is a teaser. Enjoy.

/-/

Standing in an open barren landscape, stood a blonde wearing a ripped and torren orange and black jump suit, his blood hair stained with dried blood, his once azure blue eyes seemed to have dulled to a navy blue, the lives of countless friends and loved ones. His brothers and sisters in all but blood, that shared the same burden as he dead. Friends that he had made from every single shinobi village, dead. And before him laying at his feet was the woman he fell in love with. Funny when he was a fresh genin. He was terrified of her, but once he got to know her. His feelings for her grew, and vice versa. In time their love grew as did the product of their love, But across from him was the bastard that took her life, and that of their un-born child.

So broken was he that the tailed beast he had absorbed into the seal. Leaked chakra from his body to the point were they no longer exist. Their collective knowledge and chakra was given to the blond as his chakra cloak began a twisted version of it once was. Where it had been a beautiful golden cloak was replaced by an onyx cloak, the black marking in his old cloak turned dark red, and the lines became jagged.

Across from him was the source of his pain, the man he once called his best friend and greatest rival, standing encased in a chakra construct, his with his one eye closed and the other bleeding with the makings of the shar-rinnegan.

The blond no longer cared anymore but he was sure about one thing if he was going to die, he was taking the duckass-head bastard down with him.

"Whats the matter dope? Sad that your snake whore died with your child of abomination?" The darkhaired man said as his fist was surrounded in black flames and raiton chakra.

"Sasuke... i once promised i will bring you back. I know i never brake a promise. But today is my only exception." Naruto said as he created thousands upon thousands of clones each in his 7 tailed state. "Your ancestor could take on thousands, lets see if you can do the same!"

In a mighty clash, between those that were once friends caused the earth to shudder violently. For hours they fought, reshaping the earth, and reshaping it some more. But it was until naruto recalled his clones. To create his final jutsu. The Rasen-Kami-shuriken. Much like his orignal Rasen-shuriken. The Rasen-Kami-shuriken was hundred times stronger and was the size of a small shuriken.

Once he threw the evolved form of his father's jutsu, it took sasuke into the sky. Flying higher and higher, the jutsu took sasuke to the moon, which upon impact destoryed half of the moon and obliterated sasuke to space dust.

Standing alone, once again in the barren wasteland naruto could feel the worlds chakra flowing into him, the world's populous will no longer feel the power of chakra ever again.

In what would be the last jutsu to been seen, naruto erected a grand mount with a temple carved into the mount's race, it was a simple one tha did not run deep just an open air temple. Walking to the furthest wall. He found an alter to which he sat down to rest. So drained he had become naruto's biju and sage cloak started to harden around his body until all that was left was a gaint golden cystal that was 8 by 5 feet.

Aeons will pass until the great sage will awaken from his deep slumber, only to begin his next great adventure...


	2. Chapter 2

Peaceful... silent... deep slumber. For aeons he has slept, waiting for his next grand adventure. Something that give him, his greatest dream... his greatest goal. His release.

His slumber was broken by a great wave the flowed from beyond his temple. Over time his golden crystal had darken, the unnatural forces of the grimm was drawn into the crystal as nature chakra was becoming less and less. But this wave caused a pair of blood red eyes to open from within.

The sound of glass breaking filled the temple as the cracked surface was now falling off in layers. It wasnt long til the great crystal was now a sitting silhouette of a man. But in the greatest wave of power the thin layer of crystal was thrown off his body. The shards flying every where embedding themselves into the walls and colloms of the temple.

"Who dares... to disturb my slumber..." came a deep and heavy voice of a shadow like being standing where the crystal once sat.

Before the ancient being stood two people. A man and a woman. The man roughly in his 30s with amber eyes and glasses while wearing dark grey business suit, leaning on a cain of some kind, the woman stood just a bit taller than her male companion, with the aid of heels, she wore a white blouse, and a short black businesswoman skirt, a smal torren cape and and riding crop in hand.

His very presence was unnerving, his whole aura demanded respect. The reason they were here was the fact non of the grimm came anywhere near this place, it was like something was scaring them off.

"Speak now or taste my wrathfull hand." Said the being growing very irrated at being awoken.

"I am Professor Ozpin, Headmaster at Beacon Academy. This is-" before Ozpin could speak further he was silenced by the man.

"I asked to introduce yourselves. Not have other to do it for you. Now you miss." That alone showed that this man prefers others that do not hide behind others.

"Glayda Goodwitch, Secretary to Headmaster Ozpin." Said the slightly nervous blonde.

"Tell me... what year is it?no, the Better question is, how long has the moon been destroyed?" The man asked as he dropped to his rear and started to stretch his legs. The two could he him muttering. "Man, it must hage been a long time, damn legs fell a sleep."

"The moon, sir?" Asked glynda somewhat confused. Only to get a nod. "The moon has been destroyed for almost 4 million years."

"Damn, 4 mill, uh? Damn that was a loong sleep." Said the dark being only to hear the final cracking of bones and popping of stiff joints. Only to jump back up to his feet. And the dark aura thst once encased his fade like dust. Reveiling a golden haired man of roughly 16 years old. With amasing blue eyes, and six thick whisker like markings three on each cheek. "Well, since you told me who you are, its only fair i do the same. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Rokudiame Hokage No Konohagakure no sato. At your service."

Seeing this young (old, ancient, living fossil) man standing before them was shocking. They could only wounder what kind of knowledge they could learn from him, from time long since past.

-grrulllrrr-

Their shock became surprise ar here a sound their were familiar with.

"Say, could we get something to eat? I havent eaten since sealing myself up." Naruto said as he rubbed his empty stomach, while giving a nervous smile.

This caused Prof. Ozpin to chuckle at the boy cheerful behavior.

"Yes, fallow me. The academy will likely have what you're looking for." Said the grey haired man.

-six months later, two weeks before team RWBY was created-

Naruto stood in the shadowy corner of the room, he had an amused grin on his face, before him was Glynda scolding the girl sitting at the table wearing mostly black with a red hood. He had watched the little squabble between a redish oragne haired guy and the two ladies. He had tk admit the girl was a skilled fighter. A little rough here and there but there was potential just waiting to be honed. His musing stopped when he seen Prof. Ozpin walk through the door with a plate lf chocolate chip cookies. Being who he was he was going to steal a cookie until goodwitch smacked his hand.

"Ow! Da'hell Glyn-baa-chan, that hurt!" Naruto said while rubbing the red mark. But it didnt stop him from taking the oven baked goodness. "I swear six month i have known you and you act worse than Tsunade-Baa-chan."

Upon seeing the blonde haired man, ruby couldnt hold her excitement before her was not one, not two, but three of Beacon's top professors. Dust user Glynda Goodwitch, firearms expert and Headmaster Professor Ozpin. And Combatmaster Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze THE youngest(bullshit!) graduated and Profeessor at Beacon.

"OMG! you're Naruto "the great shadow" Uzumaki, could i please, please, pleeeease have your autograph?!" For an instant naruto could have sworn she was using chakra, at how she could use the Puppy-Eye jutsu.

Her answer was with a simple smirk.

"Sure but i dont hage a pen or paper, mind if i use my kunai and... OW!" Naruto yelled as he turned from smooth and flirty to annoyed and wincing in pain.

"Naruto, enough of your perverted behavior." Glynda said as she smacked her hand with the riding crop making a loud cracking sound.

"Oi, was gonna say cape. But did get the chance as you hit me." Naruto said nursing the bumb on his head.

"Liar!"

"Uh?" Was all ruby could say trying to understand the conversation.

"So tell me, miss rose." Prof. Ozpin said gaining the attention of the dark haired burnette. "Where did you learn moves like that?"

"Uh, Signal Academy?"

-cannon, yea im lazy-

Naruto stood beside Prof. Ozpin and Goodwitch, looking over the new students joining the academy. He had the pleasure of seeing poor ruby bejng blown up, by dust. And the awkward blonde boy, good kid. Just a little out of his league, but that will change. He noticed two other students. One a dark haired girl with a bow. He suppressed a smirk at the girl. Just like a true ninja. To hide is best to hide in plain sight, the other was a girl with rabbit ears and seeing how she was acting was she was nervous about being here. But he would keep an eye on things.

"Interesting batch this year, eh?" Naruto said off handedly to his fellow teachers.

"So how are you gonna train them?" Goodwitch asked, already knowing the answer.

"Same way i trained the graduating class. Broken bones and brused asses. The only colors they will be seeing will be black and blue." Naruto said as his fanged smirk sent chills down the fresh academy students, as if a great terror awaited them. "After all, if they pass my training you know their ready."

"Quite true." Ozpin said as he began his speech.

-with ruby-

"Oh, oh! Look there is Naruto! I mean Professor Uzumaki!" Ruby said excitedly grabbing onto her sisters arm and pointing to the blond male on stage.

"How'd you know, sis?" Said the blond girl with baby blue eyes, and with a smirk.

"Well he was there when professor Ozpin, recruited me." The younger sister said shyly, while taping her fingers together, her action was caught by the blond on stage, only for his cheerful smile to turn into a sad one thinking of his friend who had once done the same actions.

"Uzumaki uh? He doesnt look so tough." Said a tall young man with short cut blond hair, his confidence dropped as he saw blue eyes turn blood red while looking at him. 'How? could he hear me?'

"Alright everyone, i would like to hand it over to Mr. Uzumaki, your training and surival Professor. Word of advice... do not say anything bad about ramen... you live longer. Mr. Uzumaki." Said Professor Ozpin as he walked off stage.

Walking up to the microphone, naruto's face turned from cheerful Idiot to harden war veteran. His cold glaze caused many of the students to stand at attention.

"Listen up, you rotting carcass maggots. i will say this only once. You pull your weight. Failure to do so will be punished. If you cant keep up, dont step up. I will train you until your bones break. I will push you so hard that you will beg for death." Naruto said as he was leaking KI to the students. Scaring many of them. "I will train each of your teams as a whole, if one fails all will fail regardless of who you are. You could be the queen of the fucken void and i will still make you bleed. I am here to train you in to hunters and huntresses, not whores and he-bitches, Do yiu under stand me?"

-silence-

"I said do you understand me!?" Narot yelled causing many to jump.

"Sir yes sir!" Was a loud reply.

"I cant hear you! Do you want to be whores and he-bitches?!"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

"I CANT HEAR YOU!?" Naruto taunted to the student body.

"SIR YEES SIIIIIRRRRRR!" came the unison reply.

"Good, now get to bed. Tomorrow your team selection begins. Goodnight ladies and maggots." Naruto said as he left the stage in a torrent of black and red fire.

-next day-

Naruto stood by the cliff, watching the nervous students being shot into the air into the valley. He found a great deal of amusement as he watched Juane Arc flying through the air only to see Pyrrah stick him to a tree with her transforming spear.

"So, mr. Uzumaki how do you think the teams will turn out?" Glynda asked as she watched the pair team make their way through the forest.

"I think thier are atlest two or three teams that might be worth my time... but i dont know yet." Naruto said as he watched ruby along with 7 others fight off a nevermore and a deathstaker. "Those eight are going to be quit the awesome team."

"Did you say something naruto?"

"Yes, yes i did. Ruby Rose, Wiess Schinee, Blake Belladona, and Yang Xiao Long; work amasingly well. Though a little rocky for now. The next are juane Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrah Nikos, and Lie Ren: those four are rough beyond measure but the makings of a great team." Naruto said as watched the out come of the fight. "I recommend Rudy Rose and Juane Arc as team leaders. Both have shown great leadership and battle strategy. I cant wait to put them through basic. Hehe... hahah muhahahahahah!"

Naruto's maniacal laughter carried long and far. So evil was the laugh that many of the grimm had left the near by area, and many of the students felt their insides turn to knots, before he stopped and looked at Glynda and Ozpin.

"I was using my outside voice again wasnt I?" He said mostly tk himself as he seen the looks from the two professors. "So... see ya at team placement?"

With that naruto disappeared. In a poof of smoke.

"I swear that boy is just trouble." Glynda said as she dusted herself off.

"I find his company rather enjoy full. For a man of 4 millikns year plus. He still aftw yiung at heart." Ozpin said as he watched the last two team finished the test. "I wonder if naruto is going to try his 'bell test' on the students this year? It was always good for a laugh to see the children push themselves."

"Knowing him, i bet four kilos of dust crystals he will." Glynda said with a sigh.

-after team placement-

Naruto stood center stage getting many of the students attention, as he tapped the microphone.

"Alright everyone, as you know. You have been place into team and ready on your first step in becoming hunters and huntresses of Beacon Academy. Starting tomorrow morning i will be testing you to see if you are actually ready to become student here at Beacon." Naruto said before crys of outrage filled the hall. 'I can see why Kakashi-sensei said thst its fun to see their faces.' "Now as i was saying. The test you just did was to put you into team for my testing. Be warned there is a 75% failure rate. Meaning that only one of the four of you are gokng to pass. Each team will get a message sent to them telling them the time and place to be at. Also i recommend you do not eat oor~ you're gonna throw up."

-end-


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning (3:30 am) naruto sent a wide message to every single team of fresh recruits, with a sinsister smile playjng across his face. He knew what he was doing was pure evil, so diabolically evil that even kakashi would be proud of his star pupil. While he did do the bell test. He also changed it to instead of of three bells for the four man team he would use one single bell. That way it would really make the teams fight for it.

/to all first year students,

You are requested to arrive at training ground ### (every team is being test at the same time but st different training grounds). You are requested not to eat, as i had told you yesterday. You might throw up. Failure to show up at the appointed time will result in immediate failure and expulsion from academy grounds.

Be there before 4:00 as i will begin the test.

Prof. Uzumaki./

Naruto him self sat on top academy dorms only to hear panic clusters run about to get to there designated training ground.

"This is so gonna be a fun day." Naruto said with a wide grin as he made a hand seal and 39 clones appeared. "Ok boys you guy take the first 39 teams and i will take team RWBY."

With a silent nod all 40 narutos disappeared in poffs of smoke.

-4:00 team rwby-

Naruto sat in a tree over looking team rwby waiting for him in the middle of the clearing, all looking bored and tired. So being the generous man he was he sent a small pack of beowolves and Ursers 20 each. Just to keep them on their toes.

-9:00-

Naruto thought they might had enough taming training as they all looked a little worse for wear. Jumping down to great his students naruto stood before them in his hunter outfit which was just a normal dark orange Gi with ripped off sleeves, that was left open showing off his muscled chest, arm warmers that hide arm weights, and slops that had leg warmers that hide leg weights aswell. Normal black shinobi sandals. He also wore a black face mask much like his former sensei. And on his head a wide brim straw hat.

His weapons happen to his Axe-Caliber, which was a four in one weapkn as it was two hand held battle axes, when flips turned into .50 cal. Hand guns, combined it could creat a .50 cal. Sniper; when the axe blades are flodded together or a wide bladed claymore. (Discribition will be at the end)

"Good~ morning ladies." Naruto said as he gave an eye smile much like his old sensei had down.

"You're LATE!" Yelled the silvernette, rosette, and the blonde of the team.

"Sorry about that, i was on my way when glynda dropped some bags of groceries, being the gentleman i am i stopped to help her, afterwards a black cat crossed my path so i had to take another path. And then i forgot my weapon in my room so i had to go all the way back and get it." Naruto said with a sheepish look on his face which caused team RWBY to look at him trying to decide whether to believe him or not. Alright now lets start off with introducing ourselves. I want you to give three likes and dislikes, hobbys, dreams for the future."

"Why dont you introduce yourself first professor." Said ruby with excitement in her voice dispite being tired.

"Fair enough. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, though i do prefer being addressednas either naruto-kun, naruto-san, or just plain Naruto. But in class its Prof. Uzumaki. Not namikaze. I have my likes and i have my dislikes, as for hobbies... i have lots of hobbies. As for my dream for the future... you to young for that." Naruto was really starting to enjoy copying his genin sensei. Seeing the same looks on their faces was just like how his was in the begining. "Now your turn the girl with the normal knees."

Seeing that naruto was pointing to her, ruby felt extremly shy at the moment. "Umm. My name is Rudy Rose. I like milk, sweets, and weapons, i dislike spicy foods, people who dont give the chance to get to know me. My hobbies include reading the latest of weapon inc. Magazine, and hunters weekly. As for my dream... i xream tk be the best huntress from beacon."

"Good, that a splended goal. Now your turn scarface." Naruto said with a wink.

Growling at the mention of her scar Weiss couldnt help but hide the blush onher face when she saw him winking at her.

"My name is Wiess Schinee, heiress to the Schinee Dust corporation, my likes are reading, writing, and proper planning. My dislikes -looks to ruby- are immutre, short sighted, easily predictable people. My dream is to take over my family's business." Said Weiss as she huffed.

"And hobbies?" Naruto asked as he caught the girl off gaurd, when she forgot.

"My hobbies are none of your concern." She said hiding her blushing face.

"Alright then, next Miss-" he was going to joke about her being a cat fuanas, but dicided against it. "Lady with the bow."

"My Name is Blake, i like sea food, the smell of mint, and reading. I dislike prejudices, arrogant, and people that are close minded. My hobbies are reading, and practicing my combative skills. My dream is uncertain for now." The ravenette said in a even tone.

"Thank you, next up... the air head." Naruto said with a smirk as he noticed the girl's eye twitch.

"My name is Yang, not Airhead. My likes are doing something adventurous, thrilling, and action packed. My dislikes are boring, dull, and unexciting things. My hobbies are.. i dont know almost eveything i do is fun. My dream is to have many amazing adventures." Yang said thinking about her introduction.

"Good! Now here is your objective for your test. You most take this bell from me." Pullk g out a single silver bell. "The one who gets the bell passes, and will be sent back to which ever academy you were going to before here. If you do collect the bell, you will pass and be welcomed to Beacon Academy. And will enjoy a nice lunch with me."

Pulling out two bento lunches, which caused the four girl's stomachs to growl.

"Also come at me with the intent to kill. You have until 12' noon." Naruto said as placed a cook timer on one of the large rocks. "Now begin!"

Almost immediately, team RWBY went into action, with Weiss and Yang coming from his sides, and Ruby and Blake stay a distance for a long range attack. He could see great potential in the girls.

Disappearing in a puff a smoke caused the girls to become defensive, standing back to back the girls were looking out in all directions. But the scream from Weiss caused the girls to look at her only to see her being pulled under the ground up to her neck.

"Come on girls, you have to try harder than that!" Naruto yelled as he appeared from behind a tree. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

-PLAY RED LIKE ROSES 2-

In a mass explosion of smoke the training field was filled with more than 60 clones of the blonde shinobi. In a move that shocked the girls, Naruto had his clones run around them separating the girls from one another.

-Blake-

Jumping through the trees the hidden cat fuanas had her swordgun and sheath drawn, she felt like a mouse being chased by a cat. The irony was rich, not to mention his taunting was getting on her nerves.

"Here kitty-kitty. Heeeere kitty-kitty." Naruto was calling out he knew where she was, he was just toying with her. "So tell me, miss kitty. How much of a cat are you?"

Digging into his pocket naruto took out a laserpointer and started to play with it which caused Blake's eye to twitch, her anger was so intenced that her nailes were clawing the tree.

"There you are miss kitty." Naruto said with a smile as he pulled one of the Axe-revolers from his hip holsters, taking akm with out looking and shot the branch that Blake was standing on. Causing the poor girl to fall, and land on her rear. "I see cats dont always land on their feet, must be an old wives tale."

"STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!" the young fuanas yelled as she charged in, swing her blade only to see naruto act like an opening door, letting the blade sail pass him. But her disbelief turned to shock as she seen naruto vanish from his spot next to her, only to be seen sitting on a branch of a tree... upside down, with a black ribbin?

-twitch twich-

"Looky, looky. I got kitty." Naruto said as he waved Blake's bow back and forth, only for him to dash off leaving behind a orange and black blur.

"Get back here!" Blake yelled as she ran after the blond teen, but her anger was hidding the fact she was truly enjoy herself.

-Yang-

Standing in a boxing stance, Yang was really enjoying herself. So far Naruto and her had been trading blows, what was really getting to her was the fact he was blocking her punches with kicks!

"Pretty quick on your feet arent ya?" The blond girl asked looking to her male counterpart. "But i think my sister is faster."

"... i dont think so." Naruto said as he cuffed his hands behind his back. "While your sister is fast, i would admit that. But the thing is, i am actually playing down my full speed. To around... 20% of my full speed."

Before Yang could ask what he had ment, two loud explosions from the distance drew her attention back to her teacher.

"That would be Ms. Schinee, and your sister." Naruto said as he ran it only to spin to the left while pivoting on his right foot to drive his left into Yang's guy sending her into the air. "Such as waste. Playing back my strength. Oh well... team CNDL i swear i will put you through hell for your BLASPHEMY against the holy ramen!" Naruto said only to yell once he got the clones memories.

His mild rant was interrupted when Yang came flying down firing her Ember Celica at naruto, who just look up while lifting his Axe-caliber. Before firing a paint round dead center of Yang's chest.

"Boom, you're dead." Naruto said after he moved out of the way of Yang's fall, only to be standing behind her his the gun barrel pointed to the back of her head. "Shall we try again?"

Seeing the smirk he jumped back grabbing his other Axe-caliber, thus duel wielding to Axe guns. And began firing at Yang who was countering his rounds with her shotgun paint rounds.

-Ruby-

Running through the forest searching for anyone of her team, only to run into her teacher at every turn.

"How can he move so fast? I thought his Semblance was clones." Ruby said to herself as she kept moving. But her amazement was sent over board as she seen her teacher keeping up with her like it was a morning jog. "Im going at 160 km/hr how!?"

Naruto didnt answer as he just pointed a head of her, curious about what was a head. Was a lesson she learned the hard way.

"Ya'know. When moving as fast as you were, you should really keep an eye on the road." Naruto said as he stood over her with a cheeky smile on his face, before it fell into a serious one. "Though i am curious, when are you going to stop running and start fighting?"

Naruto had to quickly lean back as Ruby's cresent rose swept passed his face, just to see the end of the gun barrel of her sniper.

-click-

"Nice trick, you seem to have me at a disadvantage..." naruto said before Rudy could react she felt a blade at the front and back of her neck. "But when fighting a more skilled foe, always suspect the unexpected. Or will be dead."

He supressed a smirk from forming when she disappeared in a gust of rose pettles, looking over he saw her skid to a stop before doing a drift turn, while swing her weapon in its sniper mode and took aim.

"Two can play, 'the better shot'." Naruto said as he flipped the Axes to their gun form before slaming the tops of the Guns together forming what looked like a large double side battle axe, before swing the bladed gun handles towards one anotherforming a long barrel rifle.

Before he could take a shot ruby fired a high explosive round luanching naruto skyward.

"Oh, you wanna play rough?" Naruto said as he straighten himself in midflight. "Ok, lets play! Say Ello to my Lil' Friend!"

Firing 4 shots around ruby caused her to run forward away from the hail of paint rounds. Only to run right into a paint bomb. "Awe~!"

-Weiss-

Finally standing up and dusting herself off after getting herself out of the ground, Weiss was not happy that her white outfit was not covered in dirt.

"That arrogant, dimwitted, disrespectful idiot!" Yelled Weiss as she tried to get rid of the dirt on her cloths.

"You forgot sweet, dashingly handsome, and cute." Naruto said off handedly while chewing on an apple.

"Yes, thank you. He is sweet, dashingly handsome and cut-" Weiss said so caught up in her rambling she didnt take notice of naruto standing beside her eating an apple, until she realised what she was saying. "You bastard!"

Striking at naruto with her rapier, only form him to dodge each stike she made, save for her last which nicked his cheek by a little.

Noticing the feeling of blood trickling down from the shallow cut. Naruto had to give the girl some credit. She was well taught.

"Not bad princess, but you over stepped yourself." Naruto said as he smiled down at her.

"Uh?" Weiss said aloud befor looking down to see that she stepped on a landmine.

"Now could you move before it goes off?" Naruto said as he skipped away taunting the silvernette.

"You, you, you! Asshole!" the Schinee heiress yelled only for a moment later to be covered in a rainbow of paint.

-RIIIIINNNNGGG!-

After gathering up team RWBY back to where they had started they watched naruto sitting on the large rock over looking the four girls sitting on the griund tied up completely with ninja wire.

"Well i would say you girls did amazingly well. But lets face it you girls stink... especially you blondy, god you really stink like an Urser's shit pile." Naruto said as he cracked a joke about yang getting stink bombed. "Now this is were i say who passes and who fails but i say you four all fail."

Seeing the girls' faces drop, even Blake's bow dropped at little bit.

"But, i am willing to give you all another chance." He said before throwing a kunai cutting Ruby's wires. "Ruby, you can eat. But i order you not to share your food with the others. Failure to do so will be punished understood? Now i have to check on some other business i will be back in 20 minutes."

With that naruto disappeared in vortex of black fire.

"Man this sucks." Yang said as she could feel her hunger getting to her. Plus the smell of what seem to be grilled chicken and baked rice with mixed vegetables wasnt make it anamazing better.

"Here guys, eat abit." Ruby said as she offered a bit to each member.

"Ruby what do you think your doing?!" Weiss hissdd out in a whisper. "Prof. Uzumaki said not to share."

"Yeah, sis. Trying to get us all in trouble?" Yang said while looking around for naruto.

"Listen, we all need our strength. And fighting on an empty stomach is not a smart idea." Ruby said trying to feed her team.

"I agree, remember what he said on the first day. If one fails, we all fail. I say we should at lest start acting like a... team." Said blake only to have the greatest urge to smack her face, but sadly her arms were tied. "This whole test was a farce."

"Say what now?" Rubby asked confused about what Blake had said.

"What do you mean thst this test wasnt the actual test?" The Schinee asked.

"This was a test alright. But the objective wasnt the bell." Blake said getting the sisters attention.

"The what was the objective?" Yang asked sitting up to see better, as she fell backwards advoiding the grilled chicken thst ruby was trying to force her to eat.

"To work together as a TEAM." Blake said to the girls only to see realisation dawn upon them. "He is good."

"Then everyone eats?" Ruby asked offering some chicken and rice, only to see the others nod.

They were almost finished their lunch when naruto appeared on the large rock, pouring kage level KI onto the poor girls each of them could see storm clouds and lightningbehind naruto as his evil glare looked down onto them with glowing red eyes.

"You disobeyed my direct orders." Naruto saod as he gained his dark chakra cloak scarring the girls as he started to look like a humanized grimm save that it did not have any bone white plates. "You all shall!"

And in a split second after they drawn their assumption of being expelled from Beacon, Naruto switched back to normal with a large smile as he pulled down his mask. Which got the girls to blush at seeing his face up close.

"Pass." Naruto said with his Fox like smile, which caused the girls to become stunned where they sat.

"What do you mean we pass?!" Weiss yelled from her spot, which was mirriored by the othrr girls.

"Simple, Ruby did what any leader or member of a team or squad would do, she sacrificed her own well being to save her team. Or in this case gave up portion of her meal to ensure that her team can function better." Naruto said as he threw a few shurikens setting the others free. "Listen up, here is my first lesson i will teach each and every single one of the students at beacon. 'Those that dont fallow the rules are scum' -ruby looking down in shame for that- 'but those that abandon their friends, comrades, and loved ones are worse than scum.' My first sensei taught me that, my second lesson is this 'to become stronger is to protect those precious to you.' My first friend, who died not long after teaching me showed me what true strength means. I want you girls to know even if it may seem like i am pushing you to hard, it doesnt mean i am doing so out of hate, prejudice, superiority, or what ever else. I am doing it because i dont want to see you girls arrivel into an early grave."

Seeing naruto sit there with the look of an old war veteran, it was clear that he seen bloodshed that was not spilted by grimm or the white fang.

"So well, that is enough for today. You can go back get something to eat or rest. You need it since from now on after classes, from 4:00 - 6:00. I know you classes end at 4:00 but i had asked Ozpin-jiji to let classes end at 3:30, meaning classes start at 8:30 am in the morning starting monday. Dont be late. I will make you run laps around the academy. Oh, and Ruby. You maybe fast but when your doing laps you will be using my special leg weights." Naruto said as he pulls his spare leg weights out and dropped them, to the shock of the girls the didnt just hit the ground but SANK into the ground. "Those little babies are close to 1,000 Kg(2,204 lbs). Their your's now. Enjoy."

With that naruto disappeared in vortex of burning leaves.

Yang was about to make a comment about his departure, only to see her little sister struggling to lift the weights from the ground.

"These- are- heavy." Ruby grunted lifting the weight up. "How can he lift those anr make it look easy?"

"Training?" Blake asked as she didnt know either.

"Sure the hell isnt dust." Weiss said as she was looking at the weights which seemed highly imppssible that they would weigh so much.

"Semblance?" Yang asked not know either as she helped her sister get the weights on. Which was easier said than done. But once she got them on her sister it was funny since her sister couldnt run as fast as she had before.

"I cant move my legs!" Ruby yelled as she tried to run but looked like she was power walking.

-Ozpin's office.-

Crouching on the edge of the chair's back rest. Naruto was feeling somewhat glad as he was goofing off at the moment waiting for Ozpin and Glynda.

"So, naruto. How was the tests?" Ozpin asked as he took a sip crom his mug of coffee.

"Good news or bad news first?" Naruto answered with a question as he did a back flip and landed on the rotating clock gears on the ceiling.

"I think the bad news first." Ozpin said some what worried.

"Well... Velvet from team CFVE needs some work she is a little bit shy, but isneasily hurt by teasing and bullying, Since she is a fuanus. I hope the other members of her team will help that." Naruto said as he understood the girls treatment for being different, his statement got a nod from Ozpin aswell. "Though team CDNL needs an attitude adjustment, and maybe a week in my special training ground?"

That caused Ozpin to spit and choke on his coffee, before looking at naruto to elaborate.

"He disrespexted ramen to my face and i will have retribution. With or without your premission." Naruto's words caused Ozpin to feel like a academy student all over again.

"Three days in zone 44, no more then that." Ozpin said as he sent a silent pray to the CDNL team. "And the good news?"

Fearing the worse as he saw naruto's grin become sinsister. "All teams pass."

"My the gods have mercy on their souls." Ozpin said as he knew that all first years will be put through hell the next few semesters. "So any team catch your attention the most?"

"Two teams actually." Naruto said as he jumped down to sit in the chair upon landing. "Team JNPR and RWBY. They seem to be the ones with the most untapped potential, just waiting to be forged into the finest blade."

-end-

Alright now for Axe-Caliber description.

Best way to say it is like Zak's(MMPR:blacl ranger) power Axe but smaller and able to be used as a large hand gun. Or as an axe.

Combin mode 1 - sword mode - as stated in thee story, the two Axe-Calibers can combins with the war axes handled fold out creating a half barrel for each axe when combined it forms a single long barrel/handle. The two axe blades extend froming a double sides wide claymore that looks simular to Halo's NRG-sword but longer and with a normal sword handle.

Combin mod 2 - Sniper mode - changing from sword mode is easiest as all naruto has to do is fold the handles of the gun/sword gaurd towards each other to form a single handle. This action also causes the sword blades to retract.

Also the standard round is a .50 cal. Incendiary/armor piercing around.

I chose the name Axe-Caliber it a pun for three things.

An Axe

A sword

And Sniper

Like Excalibur, King Arthur.

Get it Axe-Cailber, Excalibur... yea i made a fool of myself.

Megatronus89

Out-


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto stood at the back of the class, over seeing Prof. Bartholomew's lesson., who naruto calls Bart for short. (as will I, i am using a cell here not easy to type with THUMBS people.)

The one thjnghad to give the old guy credit about is that he is somewhat hyper... or jumps likes to show off his speed. Didnt matter to him though as he heard about Miss Velvet's bulling by the captian of Team CRDL. He had a zero tolerance policy for bullying, And will use training as a physical punishment.

"Ah! Mr. Uzumaki, a pleasure for you to join us!" Said the green haired man as he ported over to naruto to greet him. "May i ask, what brings you to my class? you haven't set foot in this room since graduating."

"Just dropping by, Bart." Naruto said as he shook his fellow teachers hand. "I heard some rather nasty rumours as of late."

Seeing how the blonde's face became serious, Bartholomew's energetic behavior switched a cold demeanor, before going back to his normal facade.

"Really? Tell me my friend. What is it you have heard?" Bartholomew said as he took a sip of his espresso thermus.

"Just some people have invoked the wrathful fate of zone 44." Naruto said as his eyes darted to the rabbit fuanus that sat in class.

Reframing from spitting the hot beverage over the shinobi, the green haired teacher looked over his glasses at naruto.

"I see, the rabbit or the would be wolf?" The bispectical teacher asked as he was hope it his guess would be right.

"The would be wolf, though Ozpin-jiji only gave me three suns worth though." Naruto said as he slumped his shoulders letting a rain cliud to form above him. "Wanted a half a fort-night, they said blasphemous words against the holy."

Seeing that this conversation was going down a road he had already seen, Bartholomew went back to teaching.

"Umm, Professor Bartholomew!?" Ruby asked as she waved her hand back and forth getting his attention.

"Yes, Miss Rose, what is it you would like to ask?" Bartholomew said as he placed his drink on the desk.

"I, uh. I heared you and Professor Uzumaki say something about Zone 44, and well i wish to know what that is." Ruby asked kind of showing her nervous side.

"Miss Rose, while that is a vaild question, but unfortunately i do not have that much exprince with that particular training zone. Prof. Uzumaki on the other hand does." Bartholomew said as he was going tk allow naruto to speak only to see that his has vasnished. "I should guessed he would disappear like that. anyway back to your question Miss Rose. Zone 44, also know as: the devils play ground, amusing really since it Is Mr. Uzumaki's personal training ground. The only people that can even survive thst place is headmaster Ozpin, and Ms. Goodwitch. While that place is filled with giant Ursers, Beowolves. Its main inhabitants are deathstakers, nevermores, and a great many of King Tijitus. It is among the only place where students are never allowed to enter with out teacher supervision. Mostly if he or the other two that were mention are not there you can not enter."

Seeing that some of the students were now frighten of the forbidden training zone, he went in for the kill.

"Furthermore, i suggest from... future exploits of Zone 44, do NOT disrespect Ramen infront of naruto, or bully those thst are different then yourselves. Best i can give an example of is if some was verbally or physically bullying someone of another race, sexuality, or even species. He takes the last one very seriously as he clasifies himself un-human, while he is not a fuanus, he isnt human either. He is -" whatever Bartholomew was going to say he did t get to finish it as he felt a presence behind him.

"Bart, you're rambling again." Naruto said in a tired manner as he was leaning against the wall from the ceiling.

"Ah, yes. My apologies. Back to what i was saying. You are highly recomended not to enter Zone 44, unless you wish to die a very painfull death." Bartholomew said sheepishly.

"Or if i am present. I will tell you this, i will not hold your hand if you choose to train with me. I will show you what to do, but you must do it yourself." Naruto said as he dropled from the roof, and jumled to the window ledge. "Oh, team practices for the next few days are cancelled. I have... some muts to teach lessons to."

With that naruto jump out the window.

"Uuuh, anyone know what he is talking about?" Yang asked her teammates, only to get shrugging of the shoulders as her reply

But it was Blake that caught the slight bit of pink on Velvet's cheeks, she kind of guessed that whatever their conversation was had to deal with the rabbit girl. But she wasnt that sure, but her answer will come in three days.

-three days later-

It was lunch time when team CRDL reappeared from three days of being "trained" by naruto as he walked the team over to team CFVY. Which drew the looks from on lookers as to what will happen. To their amazement they seen Cardin, the leader of team CRDL to bowed infront of Velvet.

"Miss, i would like to apologize for my rude and immuture behavior. I humbly ask for forgiveness." Cardin said with as much sincerity as he could. His thoughts on the other hand. 'Oh to which ever god that is listening. please, please let her accept my apology and forgive me. I dont want to spend a week in that place again.'

Velvet was so shocked to believe that the man that was bullying her not three days ago was say sorry and asking to be forgive, she turned her glaze from the cowarding captian to the blonde professor standing behind the team, giving a small nod and a charming smile.

"O-ok." Velvet said somewhat concerned about what was going to happen, her curiosity was rewarded but not in the way she was expecting.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! You are saving me from a week of hell!" Cardin said as he threw himself at velvet's feet and hugging her legs like worshiping a Goddess of Mercy.

"A week of hell, Cardin? I though we had -fun- while trianing. Maybe another lesson would make you remember all the joyous fun we had for the last three days." Naruto said mocking a hurt expression, slowly turned into a fox like grin showing off his sharp canines. Which caused the blond captian to flinch. Forgetting that the blond devil was standing behind him. But naruto had to give the guy credit where it was due, when it comes to saving his own ass.

"Ramen is the one and only truth! Nothing is better than the holy ramen! All else is blasphemy and sin!" Cardin yelled which was fallowed by his team, as everyone watched him and his team race out of the cafeteria, getting away from naruto as fast as possible.

Letting out a deep chuckle as he watched the supposed tough guys run iut of the building like frighten children was humorous for him and the other students that Cardin has bullied. But his inner musing was cut short when he felt a small tugg on his sleeve. Turning to see a blushing velvet with her head down, reminded him of Hinata before she died in the war.

"Yes, miss velvet?" Naruto asked while wearing a somewhat sad smile, but he was shocked when she almost jumped up and kissed him on the cheek, before muttering a quick and quite thank you before disappearing fast as a shushin leaving behind a small cloud of dust. "Well... that was somewhat unexpected... Glyn-Baachan is so going to scold me for this."

Turning his attention to the student body, he gave a fanged smirk uwhich frighten most.

"I am in good mood today, so we're having light training(for rock lee) today after school for all of you." With that naruto left, making his way over to Ozpin's office. He mostly when there just to see what he had miss or if there is anything to be done.

-two hours later...-

"WHAT!?" came a disbelieving yell from Ozpins office, which was loud enough that anyone on the far side of Beacon's Campus could have heard him.

-office-

"Control your voice Mr. Uzumaki, i still wish to have my hearing when i get older." Goodwitch said as she rubbed her ears a bit from the ringing she had gotten the blond's out burst.

"Then i will reframe if you can answer me this, why are so many students requesting... i rephase that. Demanding that i no longer train them?" Naruto asked with irration evident in his voice.

"Its not that they are asking -you- to stop training. It that their are asking if -they- can be train by someone else... the only teams that still whant your training are a small few." Glynda said while hoping he didnt ask which teams.

"Which teams still want my training?" And her hoping went up in smoke, like her love life.

"Team RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY. they were actually the only ones asking for more training from you anyway. The other students while appreciate of your teachings, believe that you are simply trying to kill them or worse." The blonde woman said as she rubbed her temples to stop an on coming headache.

"If i dont push them, they will die. But not by my hands, but by the claws and fangs of the Grimm. If they think they can surive fine. Just mean more training and less people to deal with." Naruto said as he left the office.

Walking into the room drink a bit of his irish coffee. Ozpin could see a frustrated glynda.

"I take it, naruto had heard the bad news or is it good news?" He said with some humour.

"Good for the other teams yes, but for naruto its quit bad, horrible even. I dont fault him. He is only lookong out for the well being of his students like so many of us. He just takes the hand on approach." Glynda said before turning to her old teammate. "I am just surpised that only three teams still wanted to be trained by him."

"I know, RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY are the only teams that wish to be taught by him, and it shows that they are willing to go beyond their own abilities to become greater in the process." Ozpin said as he chucked a bit.

"Then they're in for a world of hurt. But the rewards will be great. I think naruto is going to do a group training for a week in zone 44, but unlike what he did with CRDL. He will be there every step of the way." Glynda said as she remember some of the footage they had of naruto terrorizing that team with his abilities to use his jutsus' which was funny seeing that he used only his clones in the small uninhabitable area of zone 44.

That what their thoughts were, until the intercom came online.

"Good afternokn students, this is Professor Uzumaki, i heard as of late that some of you wish not to be trained by me, while i am crushed by your childish behavior, i accept your choice. But for teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY. Met me at the landing platform 3, i will be taking you 12 on a three month training retreat. You have 20 mins to get there. That is all." Naruto said over the intercom before they heard the screech of the mic turning off.

Sith there jaws planted on the floor, Ozpin and Glynda could not believe their ears. Three months away from the academy. MeNing that naruto was not playing around and took the actions of the other students as an insult and was now showing that after his trip with the three teams, it was their loss.

"Looks like Mr Uzumaki, is bring out his big guns now." Ozpin laughed as he knew the teams will be on par with some of the fourth year students once their back. Turning to look at his fellow teammate, only to see her banging her head on his desk repeatedly. Sweet dropping at the scene, he felt sorty for her. "Well Glynda, we're safe to assume, that team RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY are in very capable hands."

"... capable maybe, but completely unpredictable, over zealous, and most of all the most lethal man in the world... No, he IS the most lethal man in all of history! Then yes they will be fine." Glynda's sarcasm was a bit much.

"Relax, Naruto knows what he is doing. If anything, i admit i am a bit jealous that they are training. Not because to leave the office, but to be trained in his art of ninjutsu. I believe naruto get them to... what did he call those ranks again chew-knee?"

"Chuunin, and if said before that all the students are bellow genin he will push them a bit to hard." Glynda said with worry, she may not look it, but she really cared about the safety of the students.

-landing pad-

Naruto stood standing, with his back to the academy, his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. He was calming himself down from the insulting behavior of the students. At the lower part of his back was a scroll, sealed within was mostly supplies to last the next 90 days.

He smiled a bit when he heard the students come running, as the sound of overly packed bags of misc. Items. He briefly though of giving the twelve students the ability to use chakra, but they would have to earn it before training was over. Turning to see the students he brusted out laughing at seeing Ruby carring a backpack that was more then half her size.

Seeing the other member arriving he felt some pride, knowing that these kids will become greater than any hunter, and will graduate early.

"Good. You're all here." Naruto said as he waited for the jet to arrive. "Listen up. I know many of you might be woundering why i am taking you for three months. Well the thing is i wouldn't normally do this. Usually it would be a week at most during the summer, spring, or winter break. But seeing that the other students have got the bright idea that my training is... a bit excessive. And i admit it might be. But train you men and ladies hard so you can survive in the real hunt, as beowolves, and ursers that you mostly delt with are... just pups and cubs of the real deal."

That made them all pale hearing that.

"You see. The grimm you have all fought were just younglings actual grimm are about 4 times bigger. The only adults you have fought where the nevermore and the deathstaker." Naruto said as he paced in a circle. "And an Urser or Beowolf are about the same size as a deathstaker when fully grown."

This caused them to go deathly pale, though Jaune could not handle it as he fainted and began to foam from the mouth.

"But after my training, you will take be able to take down a goliath just like you would the nevermore or deathstaker upon your initiation." Naruto's grin made them feel confident about their future training. "Now the jet is here so get on."

-end-

AN:

well it seems i am getting flames about grammar and spelling, so this is the only time i will say this.

MY LAPTOP IS DEAD! I am using my Samsung galaxy S3, to write my stories. Since it is a touch screen, i have to use my thumbs in order to write. Not fun since i have half the screen to work with as the other half is the keyboard.

Now, before you get into the whole "why dont you buy a new laptop/computer."

Here is my list of reasons.

1) i get paid 12/hr, with 20% going to taxes, E.I., and vacation, and sick pay. Leaving me about 800 Net Pay. Bi-weekly

2) i also pay into Life Insurance, TFS, and RRSP. This is roughly 10-15%(monthly) leaving about 600.

3) bills (350-400 monthly), rent(1000 monthly), and food(150-200 bi-weekly). Leaving me with a grand total of 50-100 for free spendable cash.

4) i live alone...

So stop with those dumbass reviews about spelling and grammar, and DEAL with it. Getting 100 of those every other day is really grinding my nerves.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:THIS IS THE ONLY LONG CH. I AM WRITING FOR NOW... DONT GET USE TO IT.

01010100111011100010011

The young teens were not having fun at the moment, it had been only three days since naruto took them to Zone 44. That was fine... until he took their weapons. And gave them classic variants of their weapons, the only ones that were fine with their weapons, that were present was Juane, Fox, Yatsuhasi, and Weiss. Everyone else, were still adjusting.

For Ruby, naruto gave her a basic scythe, while she was adapt at using a scythe. She was not skilled with a stander collapsible scythe. Without the sniper feature, but she was a gifted prodigy and was begining to compensate for the lack of fire arms.

Yang, was given granite bracer gauntlet. Since granite was the second most toughest substance next to daimonds. She enjoyed it them as it made her punches close to six times harder. Those she missed the shotgun feature.

Blake was given a sword and chain sickle. It was good in concept but in practice naruto decided to leave it with a sword and iron sheath, for her to use as a club weapon.

Nora was given a great War hammer. (Dwarven war hammer) she took to her weapon but found it was off balances slightly in the upper hammer which dragged the hammer to the left when she swang it.

Ren was a little off put by his weapons, since he focused mostly with the ranged weapon, his new saber daggers(Riddick's daggers) were... not what he would call useful, since had to change his entire fighting style to fit the blades.

Pyrrah was adjusting better then most, but now she had to deal with switching back and forth between a sword and spear, while still carring her shield. It was interesting for her, as she was still able to keep up in training, but started lag behind because she had to block, sheath either her spear or sword, to draw out either her spear or sword.

Coco was not impressed. Her mini gatlin gun was taken from her, and due to being a range fighter naruto had given her a bow and arrow. She was really not impressed with him, but change her tune when naruto shot an arrow without looking at his target, and let another arrow fly in the opposit direction only to see the arrow riche off the stones and bolders, only for it to split his first arrow in half. Now she was training her ass off to master the bow. But for close range attacks he gave her a short sword, which she need training with.

The last who was still getting use to her weapon was Velvet, naruto had given her a japanese drawing hammer, unlike Nora's hammer, her own hammer was shaped like a bell with a stick running horizontal from the top. She couldnt help but be at amazed at the destructive force of the hammer. Plus naruto was helping her with her physical strength. Making her wear arm weights that were close to 25Kg(55lbs), her arms were almost dead thanks to the weight.

Jaune while still using his own sword, naruto had switched his sheild with a normal unfolding one. But to naruto's surprise jaune took to the combo in the first day, changing the holster to his back instead of his hip.

While Fox and Yatsuhashi didnt have tk change their weapons, naruto had started to train them in taijutsu since if their weapons became damaged or lost they could still fight.

Weiss on the other hand naruto found she was quiet skilled in fencing, but naruto gave her a katana, thus throwing her off with fighting since she didnt have any experince with kenjutsu. Which made naruto smile and crack a joke about being a pony about knowing everything, not thw best idea, but he found out that while she was training in finesse fighting, she was a a powerhouse when it came to using a katana, as she used brute force with her swings, so instead of slices or cuts. They were mostly chops and bludgeon cuts. So he began to teach her the Ono-ken no jutsu or the Art of the Axe Sword.

But right now naruto was watching each team train amongst themselves, but naruto was going to change that.

"Alright boys and girls. Gather around, today we are going to try a new style of training." Naruto said getting everyone's attention as he jump up onto a bolder. "Now, before i beging i would like to say, that you guys have great team working skills. But how will you fair when fight with people you have no experience with?"

This caused some of them to become worried.

"Now you are going to be divided in to groups of three. First off team 1: Coco, Weiss, and Nora. Team 2: Ruby, Ren, and Yatsuhashi. Team 3: Blake, Fox, and Jaune. And lastly team 4: Yang, Velvet, and Pyrrah." Naruto said as each team was geouping together, while they were doing that naruto did several hand seals and several clones appeared. "Listen up my each group will get a clone or two. And you will have to fight them."

The groups nodded at the instructions, but their faces turned to shock as naruto's clones transformed. Standing beside naruto were a few men that scared the hunters and huntresses in-training.

One was a tall thin pale skinned man with long black hair and purple eye shadow, that gave him a snake like look, it didnt help when the man licked his lips with a enlongated tongue. Biside him was a man wearing glasses and had silver hair, he wore a purple and blue outfit.

The next was a tall grey skinned man carring a large single edge blade thzt was taller than he was, beside him was femine looking man holding in his hand was a white porcelain mask witha red swirl pattern on it.

The next was a group of three, tall man wearing a black suit and two large wrapped bundles on his back, to his left was a red haired man with dark rings around his eyes, and with a large gourd on his back. Beside him was a tall and pretty woman with four pigtails, and she was carring a large iron fan strapped to her waist.

But standing on either side of naruto were two males, to naruto's right was a feral looking man with two red fang marks on his face, beside was a large white dog. To naruto's left was a tall man with long hair, he had very pale looking eyes.

"Before you, are some of the most strongest people i fought when i was younger. Some are friends and while others were enemies. You will fight them just like i had. And be warned they are just as strong as they were when i fought them so be prepared." Naruro said as he motioned them henged clones to take a team, but naruto's kind smile turned wicked as he looked eyes with each of the teams. "If you can keep up with them then, it will smooth sailing after this."

This lifted their hopes up, as naruto basically said this was going to be tougher then anything else... hopefully.

"Team 1, you fight Orochimaru and Kabuto, this will be extremely hard for you three since they are your opposit. They are faster and stronger. So you will have to compensate." Naruto said befor turning to team 2. "Team 2, you will be fighting Zabuza and Haku, since you're a frontal assult team, and they a stealth team. They will be harder for you to fight."

Watching teams 1 and 2 fallow the henged clones in opposite directions. Naruto focused on the next two teams.

"Team 3, you will fight my brother in all but blood, Gaara of the Desert, his brother Kankuro the master of the hundred puppets, and their sister Temari the Tempus Temptress. Where you are stealth and speed, they are abush and assault team." He said as he gestured team 3 to faow the suna sublings, turning to the last group of girls. "Yang, Pyrrah, velvet. You will fight me and my two friends. To my right is Kiba Inuzukaand his companion Akamaru, and my left is Neji Hyuuga one of the strongest taijutsu users i know. Now since the other teams will find their training area soon enough, we will be training here. Now before we begin you will have introduce yourselves to your new teammates. Other teams will be doing the same, and this will happen everytime you will be switching teams. You will not be teamed up with any of you teammates or people you had already trained with. This is to show you might be working with people you are unfamiliar with and total strangers. Since you all know my likes and dislikes, hobbies and dream for the future-" "bull, you didnt tell us shit!" "-you can introduce yourselves. Yang you're first."

(Skipping yang's introduction)

"Alright, lady in Red, your turn." Naruto said ignoring the glare from yang as she didnt like the fact she had to start first, but was glad he did start his teasing yet.

"My name iz Pyrrah Nikos, i am 16. I am well trained with the shield, sword, and spear combo. My likes are studying, reading, and spring time. By dislikes are fall, paparazzi, and i dont know what else, my hobbies are training and cooking. As for my goal for the future... never really thought about it before, i think just to find a good fight." The roman theme girl said as she felt a little embarrased.

"Very good pyrrah, though i think your goal will be over the corse of these three months." Naruto said with a chuckle, before turning his sights on the fuanus. "Miss Velvet, its your turn."

Squeaking abit at being put on the spot, velvet felt both nervous and embarrassed. But she did put on a strong front.

"M-my name is Velvet Scarlatina, Rabbit Fuanus, 15. I like abs, i mean apples, maple sweets, and Italian food. I dislike bullies, what the white fang has become, and Ukrainian Food. My hobbies are drawing and painting, and reading if i have time. My dream is... -looking at naruto before her face became so red, it made Ruby's red cloak look lightly pink.- to have a nice future, maybe see a world where human and Fuanus could live peacefully with one another." The young fuanus said as she spoke softly, but at lest her blush was lightening up just abit, but her action of looking at naruto didnt go unnoticed.

"Hey, Vel. You have a crush on professor Uzumaki dont ya?" Yang asked, only for Velvet's head to snap at yang's dircetion. But it was Velvet's almost pleading eyes that were almost asking not to continue.

Sadly naruto was still there, so velvet's (oh, so) secret Crush had heard yang's teasing.

"Yang, that is enough. If Velvet has a crush on me, then it isup to her to act upon her feelings." Naruto said as he a dust of pink on his cheeks.

"Well it wouldnt be so bad, i mean your what 16-17 right? So it wouldnt be a problem if you started to date right?" Yang said teasing both her teacher and new team mate.

"Yang, i am far older then 17.(4,000,017) but that is not the issue. I am a teacher, so i can not fallow that kind of relationship at moment, it will be a conflict of interests." Naruto said rubbing the bridge of his nose, but he caught how Velvet's head had dropped hearing this. "But that doesnt mean there isnt a chance for something to happen."

The spark of hope was lit, in velvet's heart, along with a few others. All feeling that their futures had been forever changed.

"Now lets begin!" Naruto said as he disappear only for the clones of Neji and Kiba to begin their attacks on the girls of team 4.

-team 1-

With the first group; which was Coco, Nora, and Weiss. They were not happy about their match up. The pale skin man wih the freakishly long tongue was kicking thier battle skirt asses all over their part of the forest. Even Nora lost her normally cheerful outlook at being tossed across the field by the man's tongue.

"Groooooss!" Whined the ginger haired girl, wiping off the drool on her leg.

"You have to pay attention when in the battle, Nora-kun. Ku ku ku." Came the creepy slithering voice from behind her.

"Aeeeeeehhhhh!" Came Nora's screem, only for Weiss and coco to hear as they were deali g with the purple dressed man with glowing hands.

"This isnt good, everytime we attack him just regenerates, and that attack of his numbs our limbs." Weiss said as she held her sword arm which was just attacked. It just from her years of pratice ans training that she did not drop her sword.

"Any ideas how to deal with him?" Coco asked as she fired a few arrows keeping him at distance, while she and schinee heiress were recuperating.

"Take his head off!" Wiess yelled as she ran forward only to jump to her side while Coco shot two arrows at Kabuto's feel nailing him to the forest floor.

"Arrrh." Came the painful grunt of kabuto as he felt the arrows pierced his feet, but the pain he felt ended as wiess appeared behind the clone lopping it's head off.

"Thirty minutes of fighting that silver haired asshole. Now let go help Nora, if that scream was anything to go by she'll need our help." Coco said as she and wiess ran off to help the member of JNPR.

-with Nora-

Nora hated snakes... well not always, but now she hates them. because right now she was tied up with them which were shot from Orochimaru's sleeve and coiled around her. Whar was worse was that she could feel their forked tongues hissing against her neck and ears, raising her creeping out factor to the max.

"Ew, ew, eeeeewww!" Nora said as she tried her best to free herself from her scaly binds.

"Now, now Nora-kun, you would be trying to run from me now would you?" Said the pale skinned man as he arose from the ground in a want could only be described as a mound of mud.

Nora coulsnt help but smirk when she saw Weiss' white hair shimmering from the tree line. That was all the warning that the orochimaru clone had gotten as it was stabbed from behind.

"Looks like we win dont we?" Weiss asks the villainous clone with a smirk on her face, but she was not prepared as the clone's head spun around 180 only to look at her with a cruel smile.

"So it would seem, but you are forgettjng something." Said the henged clone before it started to melt into a puddle of mud.

Startled into a panic, Weiss and Nora (who's bindings turned to mud) looked around in a panic trying to find the pale skinned man, their panic turned to a small bit of amusement as thy heard Coco complain about the clones attack as she walked i to the cleanering covered in patches of mud and cuts.

"Hey, girls. How are you to holding up?" Coco asked wiping the mud of her cloths. But their attention turned to the the sound of a string being tightened.

"Girls get back!" Yelled another Coco who had her arrow aim at the other. "It's that damn pale skin reject!"

"Come on girls, are you really gonna believe her over me?" Asked the other Coco as she flipped her hair.

Looking back and forth between the two it was Nora the summed up what weiss was thinking.

"Owe- my brain hurts." Said the hyperactive girl as she clutched her head from the foreth coming headache.

"Are yiu really going to believe, that pedophile looking snake is really me?" Asked the coco with her bow drawn.

While Weiss was looking back and forth she turned her attention to the Coco that came out earlier and struck and stabbed the Coco through the chest only for it to turn to another pile of mub.

"Awesome job, snow head. How did you know that it was not me?" Coco asked looking to the Schinee heiress, but see that she only got silence as her reply she continued. "You guessed, didnt you?"

"Oh, come on! I didnt know he would do something like that! I swear once we are done this stupid training i will punch him in the throat!" Weiss yelled, as she stumped her foot.

"Ku ku ku, you girls are doing marvelously. Shame it has to end so quickly too, i was really having fun." The Orochimaru clone said while he laught at the girls, as it brought up his sleeved arm coverimy his mouth while laughing.

"Triple hit girls?" Coco said to her temporary team mates, all of whom nodded to their temporary leader.

The Orochimaru clone wore a condescending smirk which was gritting their nervs just by looking at them. But righ now, they needed a solid plan...

"Awe to hell with it lets Break his legs! Hahahaha!" Came a somewhat sinsiter laughter from the ginger haired girl, that wore an overly cheerful smile. Coco and Weiss just shrugged and nodded joining the enthusiastic girl with their one the spot plan.

With a volly of arrows lunched into the air by Coco causing the snake-ish looking man to side step each arrow like he was dodging snails. The mocking smile never leaving his face, but that changed when a section of a tree collided into his side, sending him rolling as he and the log tumbled along the ground. Standing up, the two girls noticed the once mocking and insulting smile was replaced with a glare.

"You two, have been very, very _naughty little girls._" Came a the evil hiss of Orochimaru as he his glare turned to surpise as he notice something was very wrong. Only Coco and Nora stood before him. But where was ... "Weiss."

When he said that he felt Weiss' repear preice his chest and through his heart.

"Oh My, arent you cleaver girls." Orochimaru said as he poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

"Please to whatever god that is listening. Let this be the end of the test." Coco said as she collapse to her knees, finally getting a break. She never had to run that fast and for that long in her life as a huntress in training.

-team 2-

Ruby, Ren, and Yatsuhushi were right now standing back to back. As a denced fog set in a few moments ago. While they heard the sounds of mulitple feet run about around them.

"Well guys... this is not going to be easy uh?" The scythe user as she and her teammates as their prepared themselves against what was hiding amongst misty hase.

"Haha, four brats taking training~, 8 point of instant death right before i begin the killing~" sang a deep and creepy voice, which no one on team 2 could place. "The Brain, spine, jugular, heart, liver, kidneys, lungs, and clavians. Eight points in the body that will lead you to death. But the question is... which of the four of you dies first."

The only warring the small group had gotten from the incoming attack was a whisling sound of ice needles as they flew through the mist.

Jumping back Ruby was not doing so well. The amount of few she was feeling did compare to anything she felt before. Even the others were feeling it. But there was one thing was Ruby wasnt going to do, and that was stand around like a frighten child.

"Aaaarrrgghhh!" Yelled the youngest huntress as she swung her new scythe only to have the bladed weapon come to a sudden jerk which stopped the blade at halfway in its swing.

Slowly the mist fell, expanding their range of vision. which caused a few memebers to wish it hadn't as on the of Ruby's classic style Scythe was a Sword as tall Yatsuhashi and as wide as Ruby herself. Standing beside the overly sized blade that was blocking her own from splitting the man in half. Was the feared Zabuza Momochi, his shark teeth-like grin mocking them as they stood across of one another.

"Brave move girly. But here is some advice. Sometime the bigger threat is just the distraction." Said the grey skinned man as melted into a puddle of water, before they could hear the sound of Yatsuhashi yelling out in pain as ice needles littered his right arm, efrectively making him drop his sword.

"Guys, that mask guy hit a nerve cluster in my arm. Salf bet he would do the same to you." Yatsuhashi said as he picked up his sword in his left arm, not as good as his right but still needs to work on mastering two arm combat. "This will be a little troublesome."

"Hey, Ruby how fast can you run?" Ren asked as he helped Yatsuhashi pick the ice needles frkm his arm.

"I dont know. About 150-160 Km/hr, why?" Ruby asked not sure what the chinese themed teen was think about.

"Ok... lets see..." ren said aloud before thinking about the best plan to get rid of the mist. 'Alright, moving at 150 KM aroun circle might couse an a vacuum but it might also deprive us of air... its our best shot.' "Hey Ruby run as fast as you can in a three meter circle around us. Yatsuhashi hold your breath for as long as you can."

In just ten seconds of running Ren and Yatsuhashi could see the mist fading while a twister of water vapor was traveling higher and higher. At twenty seconds Ruby's own legs felt the burn, while it was true she could run fast. It wasnt always at her top speed like now. Her normal speed was normally 70km/hr so running twice as fast was putting tremendous amouts of pain.

"RUBY STOP!" Ren yelled, which resulted in Ruby going forward while ending the vacuum tornado, and the poor tree that ruby used her scythe on to circle back and slide to a halt.

"I have'ta say that was some quick thinking there kid." The legendary misty said as he hoisted his large blade on his shoulder. "Haku!"

The memebers of team 2 had just enough time to jump out of the way from the hail of ice needles.

"Give up, i do not wish to kill you." Came the femnine voice behide the white and red swirl mask.

"Sorry, but i will never give up!" Ruby yelled as she charged in towards the masked ninja, leaving Ren and Yatsuhashi against the demon of the hidden mist.

-Ruby vs. Haku-

Ruby was not regretting her mistake, she thought that those needles and ice needles were all she had to deal with... but now before and around her was a dome of ice mirrors.

"Tell me... why dont you just surrender?" Came the voice form the numerous reflections.

"Because i will never give up. Not until i complete this training. Naruto, taught me to never give up, because it his way of the shinobi... while i wil never give in or give up for that is my way of the Hunt!" The dark rosette said as she went to cut one of the mirrors.

"You sound just like him, but tell me what makes you strong? Your speed, Your bravery, Or prehaps your determination?" Said the amused voice from the ice mirrors.

"No.. my true strength is protecting my friends and family!" Ruby yelled again trying and failing to cut the mirrors as she was pelted with needles at every turn.

"Tell me... do you believe its your true strength, because Naruto-kun says its his or do you say it because you want it to be your's?" It was sad amusement the Ruby heard from the masked ninja as she was attacked by the incredibly fast shinobi.

"Before i just wish to become a huntress just so i can be like my mother... but Now i wish to become a huntress to protect those that cannot protect themselves!" Using the butt-end of her scythe ruby hit one of the Ice Mirrors dead center causing the mirror to break and hittjng the masked ninja in the face, who was sent skidding back from the girl's attack, before falling to his knees.

"I see. You will become strong as, if not stronger than Naruto-kun." Said the mask ninja as mask cracked a bit before falling to the ground reviling Haku's sad smile. "End it."

"No, you fought well. And i look forward to another fight." Ruby said cheerfully with a megawatt smile on her face.

"You are too much like him, its scary." Said the possessed clone of the hyoton user before the clone was dispelled.

"Weird..." said the scythe user before remembering her team. "Oh no!"

-back to Zabuza and co.-

Ren and Yatsuhashi were not enjoying themselves, while Yatsuhashi had regain the use of his numbed limb, it wasnt helping them much as he was barely able to dodge or redirect the mist swordsmen's blade away from himself and his newly appointed teammate.

"Come on! You wish to be fighters! Then discard your emotions, discard your humanity. become the monsters you fight. For only a monster can kill a monster." Said the demon of the mist as he locked his blade against Yatsuhashi, who was a bit frighten at the closeness of his opponent.

Though these words played in the young man's mind, he didnt believe them. He couldnt to abandon his humanity was to toss aside his friends and teammates both new and old.

"Never!" The samurai boy yelled as he pushed his sword forward with all his might sending zabuza back.

"So you do have some fight in you, tell me for the sake of arguing. Why do you choose not to become a monster like me?" The swordsman asked.

"Because i swore the day i became part of team CFVY to protect my friends. Even my temporary team that now fights you. I will protect them, even if it means i must die to do so." Said Yatsuhashi as he took a strike/defensive form.

"And what makes you believe that they will do the same for you?"

"The fact i had your focus on me, the entire time." Yatsuhashi said while he felt his pride and honor as a swordsmen take a deep blow, but he learned during his team's 'offical' test. One must cast aside such notions, to protect you teammates or friends.

"Fuck me..." was all zabuza could say as a double strike from both Ren and Ruby caused him to dispell, but before he could he said some final words. "Hey brats... look out for naruto will'ya, the kid has had it hard since i first met him."

This confused makeshift team with the strange cryptic words.

-team 3-

Juane was not really like this fight, as Blake, Fox, and himself had to fight this team. A short redhead that can control sand, a girl with four piggytails that uses a gaint fan that can slice the tree down with wind, some guy wearing make up (its Warpaint!), While dressed as a cat, and a mummy strapped to his back. Yeah this wssnt going to be easy.

"Give up... or i will kill you." Came the monotone threat from the redhead as the sand from the gourd on his back.

"How about... no." Said the scercet Cat fuanus as she drew her blade.

"Eh, hey temari... let them taste the winds of your fan." Said the Cat dress man as he pulled the wrapped bundle off his back.

"Why not." Said the blone girl as she pulled her fan from her back. "A single moon should be enough dont you think, kankuro?"

The smirk kn the blones face was irrating blake's normally claim demeanor.

"Lets try this! Futon: Ichitsuki no Kazeken!(wind style: wind blade of the first moon)" yelled as she swung her fan that showed a single purple circle.

Lucky for team 3, the attack was somewhat visible as it cut the ground as it flew towards them.

"Ah shit." Was alm Fox said as he jumped up over the attack, blakw dis the same while using her temporary clone as a jumping board. Juane being unable to do so blockee the attack with his shield.

"This aint working!" Juane cried as he used his swordas a brake by stabbing the ground.

What many did not know besides naruto was that Juane was a battle genius for on the fly battle strategy.

"Blake, Take the fan! Fox, take her out!" Said the blonde team leader as he watched blake use her chain sickle to disarm the blonde fan user, while Fox chased after her.

"Well now, if i had to choose who to fight i pick blondy." Said the darkly dress man as he grip the blond swordsman and vanished from thier spot.

Leaving behind blake and the sand user Gaara.

"Well this aint good." Blake said aloud to herself.

"No. No it is not." Came the monotone voice from the sand user. "Tell me. Why do you hide who you are?"

Stiffening at what was said blake eyed the boy. "I dont know what you're talking about."

"Then the cat ears showing on your head are for show?" Said the young form of the fifth Kasekage.

"So, i hide them so i can be seen as who i am..." blake said angrily before her fafe sadden. "Not for what i am."

"It hurts doesnt it? To be seen as something you wish you were not. Knowing that no matter how hard you try they will not see you as you. But to be see as what you are." Gaara said as he stood perfectly still and his sand floated around him.

These words cut deeply into Blake's soul. She could only glare at the redhead across from her.

"I know the feeling all to well. I, before meeting my first ever friend. Was treated as a demon. Feared for what i contianed within my very being. Back then i fought to prove my existence, killing all that stood in my way. It wasnt until i fought him that i learned i was not alone, that to prove i existed was to protect my family and soon my village. To rise above the insults, and stand proud. I took my curse and truned it into a gift. I became the leader of my village, and soon was adored rather then feared. Inown it to my friend for my change. If not for him the sands of my village wiuld be stained in blood." Said the sand user as the sand slowly fell to the ground, he watched a blake took in these words.

"Oh yeah hlwhonis the fool that told you these words?" Blake hissed as she began to feel irrated at these man's words.

"Naruto Uzumaki. The man who changed i, a psychotic killer. Into a noble and honest leader. I owe him a great dept. But all he ever asked was my friendship. For his is my burned brother of the nine." Gaara said, while his face did not show any emotion it was the sadness of his eyes that told numerous things to blake, looking to the sky gaara muttered a few words aloud. "Must be maddening for you my friend. Knowing only yourself. 4 million years of grief for the death of us and your lover and unborn."

"Uh?" Was all blake could say as she dodged a sand clawed hand that was reaching out to grab her.

"Sand coffen..." said the gravelly voice of the suna ninja, as he stretched out his hand whith his fingers spread apart. Before closing them into a fist. "Sand... burial."

Its was over in split momwnt as the sand crushed the fuanus girl. Only for Blake to shatter like glass.

"That's a new clone techique." Said the container of the first of the nine, with a slight tone of amusement as his lips twitched into a small smile. "But you need to be faster."

Crossing his arms and closing his eyes, gaara used his sand manipulation as a radar even if blake could get to him, she would have to get through his ultimate defence, plus his sand armor, but she didnt know that.

Seeing the ravenette dash from side to side dodging the suna shinobi's sand attacks. She was able to get a foot away from the redhead. Her only problem she could see was the have floating ring of sand that circled around him.

Luckily for her, she still had her chain sickle. As she dodged the wave of sand, blake used her clone ability to confuse Gaara. Appearing behind the suna ninja with her sword poised ready for the final strike. She watched as her clone being dispelled with a piller of sand running through it's chest. Focusing now om her goal of stabbing her sword into the boy's back was all she was intent on doing.

-SHINK!-

"Tell me, Miss Belladona." Gaara said as he cranked his neck to look at the ravenette's shocked look on hee face. As bits and pieces of gaara's face and body began to turn into sand. "After stabbing me, what did you plan on doing next?"

Only having a split second to react, Blake replaced herself with her clone as mounds of sand Crushed the clones.

Silence ensued the fallowing as sweat dripped from Blake's brow as she had her blade had been thrusted forward, deep and heavy breathing could be heard.

"Well... looks like... you won... Miss Belladona." Came the raspy monotone voice of gaara as he looked down seeing the sword that pierced his chest.

Seeing the henged clone dispell in a poof of smoke, blake allowed herself a moment of rest. She had been fighting that sand ninja for 30 minutes striaght. Running and jumping around that damned sand.

She could only hope thre rest of her team was doing better with their opponents than her's.

-juane vs. kankuro-

Juane was really missing farm life, he thought fighting the Beowolves and deathstaker was bad. He did not think of fighting a guy dressed in a cat pyjamas, and using a wooden robot. Plus it shot at him with a gun in it's mouth! He was glad he took leesons from Pyrrah about shield combat.

"Come on, blondy. You can do better cant ya?" Said the cat dressed teen, as he weaved his fingers around making the puppet dance around, that was until he spread his fingers apart causing the puppet to come apart; arm and leg swords, chest cage, and head cannon.

"Why did i have to get the hardest one to fight?" Juane whined as he blocked and countered the attacks.

"Me the hardest? Ha! Boy you're lucky you aint fighting gaara or temari. Those two will kill you faster then i can." Said Kankuro as a slight chill ran up his spine. "On second thought be glad you are not fighting gaara. Now lets have some fun. GYUJIN-JUTSU(puppet art): cross shot!"

Seeing the arms and legs flip around revealing cannons, along with the mouth cannon. Juane knew he was not going to make it out of this unscathed.

"I will not give UP!" the farm boy yelled as his aura exploded with a violent display in power. That the moment that the seven cannon's from Kankuro's puppet fired upon him they all hit an invisible forcefield. Which started to shimmer and shine like a rainbow. Leaving the blonde standing in the center of a creater from the excessive force used by his now known semblance.

"Shield ability? Cool." Kankuro said as he looked at the shield and sword user, his cocky smirk turned to a simple one. "There might be some hope for you yet. But i dont envy you, naruto is gonna drill your ass into the ground, no-homo."

Seeing that his puppet jutsus were now useless he figured he will dispell, after all he knew that any blonde out there is just to troublesome... "GODDAMMIT YOUR BLASTED BOYFRIEND, TEMARI!"

and poof he went cursing his sisters boyfriend.

Falling to onto his back juane, felt tired as he laid there finally glad he was done fighting for now. "This is going be a long three months."

-Fox vs. Temari.-

Not much was know about Fox Alistair, other then that he was a claim and collective person, he didnt say much unless needed. He just fallowed the leader. But right now, Fox wasnt really in his normal state of mind.

"God damn, fucken Whore!" Yelled the darkskin man as he jumped out of the way from another wind attack. Maybe he should have kept the whore comment to himself. But fight now he was sporting a broken arm and several cuts and other wounds.

"Who are you calling a Whore!? Futon: Uzu Kaze Ken!(vortex wind blade/sword)" yelled a blonde with four pigtails as she had a look that will put fear into the Shinigami.

"This is why i dont talk, i always offend someone. Like whoring blonde." Fox muttered to himself, as he remember his little fight he had with Coco on the day of team placement. "Note to self: stop talking, with women."

Jumping out of the way as it he UzuKazeKen sliced through the tree he was standing on and those behind him. Only your to hide behind a large rock.

"Come out you little fucker, and i might show mercy." Temari said, but if anyone knew that tone they would know that her 'mercy' involved getting hit over the head or in the walnuts by her large battle fan. Plus the sinsister smirk on her face wasnt to nice either.

"Fuck that." Jumping up from behind fox brought his good arm down toward the blond haired girl, who turned around and blocked his bladed fourarm. "Ah fuck me."

Seeing the girls smirk grow even more as she pulled out a small battle fan, wasnt a good sign for fox as he had very little options to use, but seeing the smaller battle fan was not good.

"Fuck me, sideways." He said as he was blow back into a tree. "Owe..."

"Give up asshole." Said the blonde suna ninja, as she held both fans, the larger one hoisted over her shoulder and the smaller one held closed in front of her pointing to the darkskin teen.

"The hell with this." Fox said as he white eyes glown a brilliant white. "Fox Run!"

In a blur of motion all that temari could see was an orange blur line, from where Fox once was to almost everywhere around her. But her shock didnt end there as the trees around her began to fall. Until she was boxed in, with no room to swing her large fan and not enough space to use futon jutsus.

"Damn it!" The blonde woman cursed as she looked up at the top of the 'fox hole' to see Fox standing there tired out from using his semblance.

"Give up, there is only one way out. And i am at it's end." Fox said between breaths.

"So i been out foxed by Fox. Oh the irony." Temari said with a smirk before dispelling.

Seeing the cloud of smoke fade away, fox could only give a dry chuckle as he fell to his side.

His last thought after the ordeal, before darkness took hold of him was simply thus.

'This is gonna be awesome...'

-to be continued...

Ok sorry this was WAY to long for me. I need a break from writing fights. So next will be Team 4 Vs. Kiba Inuzuka and Neji Hyuuga, fallowed by a three week skip and a little filler for that skip. Enjoy. Becuased i am tired as a mother fucker.

Megatronus

Out-


End file.
